Vampire Bloodshed
by PokeMariah
Summary: Mariah Miller, normal academy student get attack by a creature craves the blood of a human. It bring back memories that she never knew about and end this blood masscare. She will soon complete her mission; To kill Artimis and put a end this war forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

**Year 1742…**

_A teenage girl about 15 or 16 years was walking through the forest, picking flowers for her grandmother's birthday. She inhaled the bouquet of Delores and Jacqueline Kennedy roses that she got her. She loved this forest for some reason, but she doesn't know why. She suddenly started to smell smoke in the air. She turned around to see big puff of smoke in the sky, she drops the bouquet and to the direction it was coming. When she got her destination… her grandmother's mansion was in flames…bodies were everywhere, but a figure was standing over a particular body…_

_She got a better look at the body…it was…her grandmother's. She fell on her knees horrified by the massacre of her grandmother and the guests, the figure walk over the bodies until him was in front of her and bend down on one knee and whisper something in her ear…_

'_Kem makit li ga opema ti __ashigurad, Aparha'_

_With that the figure left leaving the girl there to watch the mansion burn to the ground. The only thing she saw was the sinister smile on the face and the glowing blue eyes…_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1- The blood-roar of a vampire

{Dorm room #258}

I stirred in my sleep mumbling as I came to. My eyes slowly open, but to be shut back by the morning sun that beamed through my window. I pulled the covers over my head to block the sun; I sat up on my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I turned around to look at my alarm clock, but just freeze. On the clock, it said 6:50 am?! I was late for breakfast again. I jump out of bed, took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, did my hair, and put my white academy blouse with a navy blue tie with a navy blue skirt and shoes to match on. I paused for a minute to look at myself in my mirror.

Black hair that only came to the back of my neck, brown eyes that were the color of a pebble, and tan skin. Ever since I came to Deerfield Academy I been get this strange feeling like something bad is going to happen, but its just a feeling that all. I breath in deeply only to sneeze.

'_She put to much perfume on' _I thought bitterly about my roommate. She and I been friends ever since freshman year, she's the girl you love to be around all the time and she also had great advise. Lucy, but most people calls her Luc for short…and she always forget to wake me up for breakfast. Speaking of breakfast…I better get going before there isn't anymore hot breakfast left.

{Hallway}

Running down the hallways wasn't my daily routine only when it came to breakfast and lunch; Hey I got to eat you know. I was getting close to my destination when I accidently bump into something or someone and I made me fall on my bottom.

"Ow! You need to watch where you're going! You could have hurt someone!" the other person said in an irritated tone. By the way it was very deep so it had to a guy and I recognized it too.

"Geez, is this anyway to treat your girlfriend, Devin?" I asked him.

Devin William Bates-Gray, my boyfriend and the best guy a girl could have. He was a really sweet guy and very overprotective about me. Very strong and cute, but he's mostly lay back kind of guy. We're always arguing about pointless…not to him…stuff, but we get over it and love each other and will never do anything to hurt each other.

He helps me off the ground and put his hands back into his pockets. I took in what he was wearing; his black hooded jacket with I guess his white academy shirt with his black tie and black pants and tennis shoes. "Why are you in a rush anyways?" he asked, hugging me with affection. Before I could answer him… there was this growling noise coming from my stomach and I blushed because I was embarrassed. All he did was chuckled.

"You're hungry, huh?"

"Yeah, Brie was suppose to wake me up, but she forgot…again"

"Brie? You mean that girl who's hangs out with Bridget and them and sometimes Dan and Isaiah?"

"Yep! That's Brie" I sighed.

"Come on, I'll take you to the cafeteria if you still hungry" He begin to walk to away from me knowing that I'm still hungry, I ran up to catch him.

{Cafeteria}

We walked in to see that the cafeteria was packed with students, eating their breakfast. I prayed to God that there were any French toast, pancakes, or waffles left. Devin walked away from me as I got in line "Devin? Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"No, I had a nutrition bar for my breakfast so I'm okay. You get yours, alright?"

"K" With that he went to sit at our table with our buddies while I was in line.

{In line}

I was so pleased that there were still hot breakfasts left, the smell of it made me want to drool. I wasn't paying attention when I was hit in the back of my head. I turned around to confront them only to come face to face with my good buddy White Devin,but I call him Angel so I don't have to get the two Devins ix up. To me Angel was the coolest guy I met. We got off to a good start and now we're friends.

"G'morning Angel"

"Morning Mariah, Lucy forgot to wake up?"

"Yeah"

"Well at least you're here now so don't worry about it"

"Yes sir" I smiled, Dan was like a big brother to me and I felt good about it.

When the line moved, I order pancakes with bacon and out of line while Dan order waffles. I went to the table with my friends where they were laughing. I sat next to Devin while Richard Fields, a freshman sat on the other side of me. Listen to the conversation that was going on between them: Elizabeth, Angel, Frank Esparsa, Darren, and Devin. Three of my friends were out today because they were at a beach house in Florida.

"Riah, you heard about the murder woman who was drained of blood?" Frank asked me, making me choke because that nickname got on my nerves so bad. Devin used it to torture me. I stop eating and looked at her like she was insane.

"Uh Frank? Not to be mean or anything…but that sound absolutely crazy." I resumed eating, just to get a newspaper with a circle and underlined article shoved in my face by Frank. I put my fork down, took the paper from her and read it

I read the paragraph that was underlined in red pen and it said…

**The Murder at Night**

_**A dead woman was founded in the alley way of Deerfield Academy at 11 pm last night. She was about 5'2", black-brown hair, emerald eyes, and was wearing a NCCHS teacher uniform. Her skin was colorless with to two puncture holes in the side of her neck with a little river blood going down, but authorizes think that she may have been drained of blood.**_

I finish reading it and look over the paper to stare at her "So…"

"SO?! You don't get it Mariah! It was a teacher from this academy!" Frank hit the table with her hands making my drink shake.

"Mariah, didn't get the memo about today?" Elizabeth asked me, still drawing her pictures.

I shook my head "What memo are you talking about?"

"There's an assembly for Ms. Sanderson in the gymnasium"

"Sanderson?" I asked.

Devin sighed getting irritating with me "She was the teacher who deal with vampires, Gods, Goddesses, and all of that stuff on the second floored. You know her because she gave you help on that project of yours"

"Oh yeah! I remember the Greek project on Zeus" I said returning to my breakfast, but knowing me it took me about two mintues to finish.

"Hey, have anyone seen Lucy today?" I asked trying to change the subject

"No, but she send me text about the murder. Saying _'some strange murder don't you think? Drained of blood, maybe the PDT should investigate this crime' _ Elizabeth said.

"What's PDT?" Angel asked looking confused.

"The PDT. It means Paranormal Detectives Team cool, huh"

'_Oh Lord. Not another stupid detective gig. When will she learn that we should leave this to the higher authorizes." _I thought. Every time something like this happens, Brie thinks that the "PDT" should investigate know how it will turn; us getting in trouble with the Headmaster or suspended for week or more.

"I say we go for it, it might be fun!" Angel said.

"Why do you always think that when we get in trouble for doing this kind of stuff is "fun" I said annoyed.

"Because it's the only entertainment we can do in this dull school" he said glaring at me and I glared back until we were in a glaring contest and sparks were flying between us.

"Come on man, will you two stop with this stupid glaring" Darren said.

"I agreed, this is childish behavior coming from upper classmen as yourselves" Devin said.

Anngel gave up know I'm the best when it comes to glaring "So when is this get-together?"

"Umm…at 8 so its 7:10 now…we got 52 minutes left" Devin looking at his watch that I gave him. I got up from the table threw my breakfast away and begin to head out the doors…

"Mariah, where are you going?"

"Yeah"

"To the courtyard to get some fresh air before we go in that airless gym" With that I walked out.

{Courtyard}

Deerfield courtyard was the biggest I have ever seen. It had a pond filled with fish, bushes with red roses my favorite and lots of stone benches for people to sit on. I sat near the pond watch the fishes swim underwater. It felt like I been to a place like this before put I don't know where exactly, but it like it. I was to busy thinking that I didn't notice something warm and furry rubbing against me; I look down just to see a Persian cat there. I pick it up in the air to get a better look at it, it was white with a cutest little face and a long tail, it had the most adorable brown eyes I have ever since, and a scarlet collar with a bell. There I notice something else about the cat…

"You're a girl cat, huh?"

"Meow"

"So where your owner, kitty cat" I brought her closer to my face

All she did was lick my nose and purred; I giggled at this, put her back on the ground, and petted her on her back. I didn't know what it was about this cat that made me so calm and at peace. I like it.

{Computer lab}

Devin, Frank, and Angel were on the computer looking up; well just Devin was looking up stuff. Frank was telling Angel about this job he was offer on Sunday, but Angel was in his own little world that he didn't hear a word he said.

Devin stopped his research to look at his watch _"7:48, I better go get her"_ He thought and got up from the computer and walked to the door…

"Devin, you're going to get Mariah right?" Frank asked getting up too and so was Isaiah.

"Yeah, if I don't get her then she'll miss everything"

We'll save you two a seat and don't take long" Angel said.

"Yeah, we won't"

{Courtyard}

I must of fell asleep with the cat because when I woke up from my nap, the cat was staring at me like it want something from me.

"Shouldn't you get back to your owner they must be worry sick about you by now?" I asked her sitting up and she move so she can be in front of me. Okay now this cat is starting to really bug the hell out now. I got up, brushing the dirt off of my skirt, began walking to the other side of the pond; she followed me. I stop I was getting really and I mean really pissed…

"Would you mind? Stop following me?!" I said in a very pissed tone.

"Sure if that what you want Mariah? I'll just go tell the others that you're not coming"

I turned around to see Devin walking away and I ran up and hugged him from behind saying I'm sorry for yelling at you.

"Okay, if you weren't yelling at me, then who?"

"I was telling this cat to stop following me, but it didn't"

"Cat? What cat? I don't see it maybe you dreamt."

I shook my head "I'm telling the truth, Dev. Don't you believe me?"

He sighed "I think you let the food go to your head"

"Did not!"

"Well away, we better get going or the assembly will start" He said.

I shook my head and we started to walk to the gym, but I was getting the feeling that we were being watch by someone I just shook it off.

{Gymnasium}

"Last night, Deerfield Academy lost a valuable teacher, Samantha Sanderson…"

Some of the people were listening and crying as the Headmaster give the speech, but I tuned him out by thinking at something else like that cat for example. One minute its here and the next its disappear making me yell at poor Devin. Either that cat real or a figment of my imagination I don't know. I jumped when my phone started to vibrate telling it got a text message, I pulled my phone out, and read the text…

'_Do you remember your past yet?'_

I look at my friends and to see if anyone of them text me this bizarre message, but everyone was doing their own thing; Devin and Frank were talking about this new movie and game that was coming out, the others were talking about rainbow rape (AN-It a thing they say before and during lunch). So I text back...

'_What past?'_

'_To kill him and stop this war between the undead'_

Now this text is getting really ridiculous "the undead" is this like a game request or something.

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is what you gave me along time ago and you must remember your true name"_

"_My true name? It's Mariah Miller"_

"_No, it is not"_

"_You're insane and what you want from me?!"_

"_I ready told you. You mustn't go outside tonight, it's to perilous"_

"_Why"_

"_He know where you are and we send his servant to kill you so beware"_

"_Who is he?"_

But this time they didn't text me back and I finally notice that everyone was get up and leaving the gym. Devin looked at me with worry in his eyes "What's wrong"

I look at him "Nothing. Hey we _aren't_ going to investigate to this murder right, Dev"

He was about to say something when he was cut off by Lucy "Of course we are. We're the PDT and our slogan is 'We're here to investigate and solve paranormal cases' and that what we're going to do tonight"

"T-Tonight" I shuttered

"Yeah, why"

"Someon- I mean something tells me that tonight is not a good night"

"Are you scared, Mariah?"

"No"

"Okay then, we'll all meet at the front gates"

"Sorry Lucy, but I have a math quiz tomorrow and we need to study for it" Elizabeth said.

"Same here" Frank said, Devin nodded in agreement

Lucy looked disappointed "You're kidding me right?"

Lucy drop her head "You guys go ahead and get your study on"

Everyone shook their heads and left, anyone leaving Me, Angel, Darren, and Lucy.

"Okay, the rest of us will meet at the gate at 11 pm" Brie said.

"_Why so late?"_ I thought. That message said not to go outside tonight because it's too dangerous so the time she want us meet, is like a quarter midnight. I still think that it's still a bad idea.

{The Deerfield Gates at 11 pm}

We all arrived at the entrance of the gates; we weren't in our uniforms, but our pajama. I was wearing black jacket (Devin gave me) a pink t-shirt with a cherry colored silk pant and slippers, Angel wore his black jacket with a black shirt with Shady black sweat pants and his tennis shoes, Darren had a blue jacket a cobalt blue shirt with navy blue sweat pants and tennis shoes, and Lucy had on the same, but everything was red.

"You guys ready?"

We shook our head, pushed the gates on, and left the academy ground to investigate the scene of the crime. I kept thinking about that message and I was freak out about it that I clung to Devin the whole time we were walking. Angel pull my hair to comfort me, but that didn't do anything, but got me thinking harder. I look up the moon, it was full tonight and beautiful, but there was something different about it like it was changing before me. And I was right. I stopped causing everyone else to stop to…

"Hey Mariah, what's wrong did something happen just now?" Angel asked trying to get me to talk.

I didn't answer him I just kept stare at the moon waiting and my waiting came to an end… the moon turned blood red right before my eyes. I felt like part of me wanted to kill something and drink its blood. My eyes only saw like red wind blow past and my hearing heard this kind howling sound and by the sound of it, it was close.

"Alright Mariah, you're starting to scare me so quit it" Lucy said terrified tone so was Darren. I stop look at the moon and looked straight ahead of us, like someone was coming toward. Devin then notices something different about me and back away one foot…

"Mariah, why did your eyes change from brown to wine red?!" Angel asked in a demanding tone that made the others look at me.

"I told you not to come out here, princesse. It's too dangerous for you and your humain devenir Amis to be out here" said a female voice out of nowhere. I kept my eyes ahead wait for something to appear and it did… a woman came out of the shadow. She about 20 years old; long white hair that came to her bottom back, brown eyes, and her skin tone was white as snow. She was wearing a type of uniform that the French generals wore, but in a woman size. On her left waist side was a French frencing sword, but in her right hand was a sort Japanese sword that was still in its dark pink sheath. The handle of the sword was crimson and black…my eyes were glued to it wanting to kill something with it watch the blood run down the blade.

"What are you talking about its too dangerous for us to be out here? And why did you call Mariah "princesse" for?" Darren asked the mysterious woman. All I could do was stare at her like I know who she is, but didn't. She started to walk toward making Darren, Lucy, and Angel run while Angel pull me along because my body weren't move from that spot.

We ran as far as can go, we can to came to blocked alleyway. Everyone were tired and needed to sit down and catch their breathes. I stared up at the moon again and that sound I heard from before was very close now that I look at our surrounds. "Something here's. I can feel it…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Angel said as he caught his breathe.

"Who the heck are you?" Darren said making all of us look at the opening of the alley. There standing at the opening of the alley was a man. The skin was so pasty and white that you thought he was a ghost; his eyes were the same color as mine, but the much redder. He started walked very slowly to us like he was the hunter and we were his pray.

"I come for you Princess…"

Angel pushed me behind him so he can protect me "Who or what are you? What does it have to do with my friend?"

He kept repeating the same 'I come for you Princess' over and over, but he stopped and he was silent.

"This guy is senseless. He needs help." Darren said

"He's not of the living…" I said still in a Trans.

"What do mean he's not of the living?"

"She's right, he's not…" the voice of that woman was here. I looked behind me and there she was on one knee in a bowing position. I turned around so I come be in front of her, the other saw that she was there too, but they got freak out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Lucy screamed in fear, she didn't want to be here anymore it was bad idea she play over in her head.

The man charged at us about to strike, but the woman block him with her sword and kick in the face with the heel of her shoe. Making him crash into the wall; it crack up and tumbling down on him in a stone pile. All we could do was to stare at the pile…

"Y-y-you killed him."

"No I didn't…he's not dead yet…you humans should run while you still have a chance. Let the Princesse and I handle this" The woman turned around to look at us to see if the other heed her warning, but they didn't move.

W-we're not leaving here without Mariah…" Darren move beside Angel so they couldn't let me see what was going on.

"Very well…have it your way…" Her eyes went splits making them look like cat's eyes. Darren, Lucy and Angel all hit the ground and fell unconscious at my feet…enough to snap me out of it. I screamed and look at her…

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing your grace…only put them into a sleep until the battle is over…" She walked up to me and kneeled like before, but this time the Japanese sword was held in front me. "You must fight…"

"Fight? Fight who?"

"The undead"

Just then the stone pile started to move one by one until the man was there standing…no human being should be able to survive that…

"What is he?!"

"He's the undead…dead valise that feeds on the living's blood…a vampire"

A vampire! They don't exist! They just stories that people told to scare others! I couldn't believe what I hearing. He stood up and he started to toward us "I have come here for the Princess………to kill her"

He came here to kill…me why what have I done to him to make him want to kill.

"I guess it's time you woke up…" The woman stood up, cut her wrist with Japanese sword, and held to me like I want to the blood that was coming out…And I did want it. My body moved on its own accorded; my arms grabbed her wrist and produce it to my awaiting lips. The blood rushed down my throat; it was sweet and hot, but I felt a pulse go through my entire body and making me stop and fall to the ground. I lied there in a sort of daze…

"It's time to wake up…Apollo…"

Apollo…that name made my body and eyes bust like a explosion. Thing started to pop up in my mind like vision from another past. In the vision there was that woman sitting in a garden with what looks to be me, a huge fire burning down what looks to be a mansion, lots of dead people, and a person who looks like a man stand on the stairs. Then there was another vision…of me walking through a Sissinghurst Castle Garden and coming to a wall with carving in them. My eyes started to get bigger by the minute. Once I got to the wall, I stared to push and push until it open. My eyes soon became like a blood/wine color and I froze…

**To be continue….**


End file.
